


Pesar

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Uma semana após o funeral Dormé acabou na cama de Sabé.





	Pesar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Uma semana após o funeral Dormé acabou na cama de Sabé. A outra antiga dama de companhia não havia pensado nisso como uma possibilidade no momento em que ela ofereceu a outra um lugar para ficar em sua estádia em Naboo. Não era a primeira vez que tinha acontecido mas aquele aspecto do relacionamento delas só tinha durado por um ano, o último do reinado de Padmé como rainha, e tinha terminado sem protesto quando foi determinado por seus superiores que Dormé iria para o senado com Padmé e Sabé continuaria em Naboo servindo de espiã para a nova rainha.

Ela também não esperou que Dormé começasse a chorar depois.

Sabé colocou suas mãos ao redor dos braços dela até que Dormé parasse de chorar, e se sentiu completamente inútil, ela sabia falar mais de dez línguas e ela sabia como quebrar o pescoço de um homem sem esforço mas quando se tratava de consolar pessoas tudo que ela conseguia pensar em fazer era ficar parada e esperar que passasse.

“Eu sinto muito por isso” Dormé disse.

“Você não precisa se desculpar, então o que aconteceu ? Eu fiz algo errado ?”

“Não, foi ótima...você sempre é. Eu acho que eu fiquei meio emocional e aí eu comecei a pensar nela e antes que eu soubesse eu estava chorando” Dormé disse enxugando seus olhos com o lençol.

“Tudo bem, aconteceu comigo também as vezes nessa semana” Sabé disse puxando uma mecha de cabelo que estava caindo na frente dos olhos de Dormé para trás de sua orelha.

“Eu não fui uma amiga boa o suficiente pra ela”

Sabé teve que se esforçar para não revirar seus olhos ao ouvir isso. Dormé só tinha começado seu serviço a Padmé após o início do seu segundo termo como rainha de Naboo mas ela se tornou rapidamente um dos membros mais importantes na dinâmica das damas de companhia, e Sabé suspeitava que era a única que amava Padmé tanto quanto ela, talvez até mais porque Dormé conseguia a amar sem aquele egoísmo que Sabé escondia desde que ela tinha quatorze anos, sem querer nada mais do que servir e proteger sua rainha.

Antes que Sabé conseguisse pensar em algo apropriado para dizer Dormé continuou :

“Eu sabia sobre o relacionamento dela com Anakin Skywalker e eu nunca me opus a este. Ela era tão jovem, e ela nunca teve a chance de agir como tal, então eu nem tentei pará-la, deixá-la ter aquela pequena transgressão parecia a coisa certa a se fazer”

“Você soa como uma boa amiga para mim”

“Uma boa amiga a teria protegido, era o meu dever e eu falhei”

“Também era o seu dever manter os segredos dela, e quando Padmé decidia algo dificilmente ela podia ser dissuadida”

“Você poderia ter conseguido se você estivesse no meu lugar”

“Não, eu não poderia” Sabé disse colocou suas mãos no pescoço de Dormé e a beijou.

Por um segundo Sabé achou que isso tinha sido um erro e que Dormé começaria a chorar de novo. Mas ao invés disso ela disse bem baixo :

“Eu realmente senti a sua falta nesses últimos anos”

“Eu senti a sua falta também”

“E ela sentiu também, ela falava o tempo todo, e ela te amava também eu não sei se ela jamais te disse isso diretamente mas ela amava”

Para isso Sabé não teve resposta, ela apenas a abraçou e esperou que isso conseguisse passar um pouco da gratidão que ela sentira ao ouvir essas palavras.

 


End file.
